


The Magic Wand

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-12
Updated: 2003-01-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Dewey eavesdrops.





	The Magic Wand

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Magic Wand

## The Magic Wand

by Jodie Louise

Author's website: http://freespace.virgin.net/jodie.mouse

Disclaimer: Not mine. I borrow them and they have fun.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Anything for posting that thing about wands in your LJ which inspired this. Thanks LJ friends.

Story Notes: Silly story.

* * *

"The Magic Wand" 

by Jodie Louise 

I stop outside the john just in time to hear Ray's voice. 

"D'ya wanna see my magic wand, Fraser?" 

I stand outside the door trying not to make a sound and listen. 

"My Ray, that is a very beautiful wand indeed." Fraser gasps. 

"D'ya wanna touch it?" 

"Oh, may I?" 

My hand starts straying towards my crotch and I'm really hoping no-one wants to go into the john for the next few minutes. It's got me hot thinking about what's going on behind that closed door. 

"It's very thick." says Fraser. 

I start stroking myself through the cloth of my pants. Imagining Fraser's hand grasping, touching... 

"Dewey, what are you doing hanging around outside the men's room?" says Huey's voice from behind me. 

I take my hand away from my crotch and turn around. 

"Nothing." I say, really, really hoping Huey won't notice the bulge in my pants. 

Huey looks at me oddly before pushing the door open. I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to see, but wanting to at the same time. 

"Nice wand, Vecchio." Huey says. 

I open my eyes and see Vecchio grinning running his hand through blond spikes. In the other hand is a wand. I mean a wooden wand. Erm, I mean an actual wand made out of wood. Er... 

"Cool isn't it?" Vecchio says wand in hand, waving it about. 

* * *

End The Magic Wand by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
